Special Forces
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: A group of specially enhanced men were created by the government, to deal with things the regular force can't. Things that shouldn't exist that kidnap woman & force them to become blood donors, what if one of these women turned out to be the Alphas Mate.


_Stephanie Meyer owns all; we are just borrowing them and thought it's time to take the wolves to different surroundings, to spread their wings a little._

:

Authors Digbygirl & Karen

:

Special Forces

:

Teaser Chapter

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

The plane landed in Belle Chasse after the long flight from Italy. I gently nudged Bella who had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"We're here" I whispered into her lush brown hair. She stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes.

She noticed she was lying on my shoulder and got up suddenly. She apologized and unbuckled her seat belt.

"No problem, mon cher." I said quietly as I undid my belt and followed her out the plane. She looked back at me with a slightly concerned face.

I had expected my commanding officer to be there but he wasn't, there was just a small black car the base was only fifth teen minutes away.

"Bravo zulu." I heard in my head from the ear bud I still had in. It was Sam at the base. I touched the communication piece on my neck.

"Roger Zulu, what are my orders." I said grabbing Bella's arm waiting for him to respond.

"Take the car to the base, Mayor Swan and the C.O are waiting for you and the target. And Alpha one no boondoggling." He said, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Alpha Mike Foxtrot" I said hoping my C.O wasn't listening. Sam knew how I felt towards Bella, but I didn't need her father or my C.O knowing.

I helped her into the car and got in myself. I got on the highway toward the base when I felt a small hand on my arm.

"I needed to use the restroom" she barely whispered. I wanted to tell her to wait, but I couldn't whatever she wanted I would do. This beautiful woman is my whole world now.

"Can it wait mon cher, the base is very close." I asked giving her a pleading look.

"My name is Bella, and non it cannot wait." Her accent got thicker at the end. I noticed when she gets upset that seems to happen.

I pulled into a gas station and turned the engine off and put the keys in my back pocket. I opened her door and helped her out.

"Merci pour mon aide." Rolled off her tongue in an incredibly sexy accent. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed both sides of my check with her tiny soft lips. I was stunned I couldn't breathe or move for a second.

"No problem" I whispered wanting to kiss those delicate lips of hers. Before I could move forward she had broke her embrace and walked off the bathroom.

"Can you get me something to drink please?" She said before she went into the restroom. She had a small smile across her face.

I just nodded and went into the store; I haven't seen her smile before it was beautiful. I guess being back home and away from danger has made her relax. I can't believe she kissed me she has spurned every advance I've made since we've met.

"That'll be three fifty sir." The clerk said. I reached into my back pocket for my wallet when I noticed the keys weren't in my pocket anymore. I looked at the car to see the lights turn on and it pull out. I dropped my drinks and ran out the door.

"Bella wait" I screamed running after the car. I knew she couldn't hear me. I notice the moon roof on the car was open so I took off running. My muscles started to burn as the wolf da took control of my legs. My speed increased and I got close to the car and jumped on top of it.

"What the hell" I heard her yell as her speed the car up and began driving erratically. I held on and climb in from the open moon roof and sat down in the passenger seat. She started hitting me and screaming words that would make any marine proud.

"This isn't fair; I just want to go home." She sobbed slowing the car down. I can't believe she tricked me. I was alpha one, the elite of the elite and I just got car jacked by a book worm. Not going to lie, it was just a little sexy.

"I know you do but we can't take you home until it's been cleared by my C.O." She bit her lip and pulled the car over and began to cry.

"Why is this happening all I did was sell a book to someone." She said falling into my arms from her seat. She smelled of brown sugar and vanilla and her skin was the color of honey I wondered if it was as sweet.

"A week ago I was normal, now vampires are trying to kill me, and werewolves are protecting me. I've had it, I'm done" She was becoming hysterical and my heart broke for her. I'd give my life to make her smile right now, but I didn't know how.

Mais cher, I know it's hard." I said into her hair, stroking her shoulders gently trying to sooth her. Her sobs increased I knew taking her to base would be the worst thing I could do. She had been through enough the last few days.

"Zula" I said into the comm link. "Zula alpha one has been waylaid. Boondoggling has commenced." I was going to be discharged for sure. Hopefully Sam can keep the C.O off my back long enough to calm Bella down.

"Charlie Echo Charlie 801" I heard him say with a shocked voice. He thought I had to joking him I always obeyed orders.

"Charlie echo Charlie 907." I replied, letting him know everything was fine we just got tied up with something. I could hear him laughing and talking to someone behind him. Mayor Swan sounded angry as did my C.O.

"You have clearance for Cinderella leave, but you must return with target Zulu out." Sam replied after a few seconds.

I took the ear bud out and the comm link off. She had stopped sobbing and looked at me with a slight look of confusion.

"Mais mon cher where would you like to go, we have till midnight." I said looking down at my watch. I looked at her and she gave me a real smile.

"We can do anything? No wolves no vampires no soldiers nothing but us?" She said as she blushed realizing she said "us".

"Anything you want cher, you can do whatever you're little heart wants." I said gently stroking her check hoping she wanted me to kiss her.

"I saw a sign for a small carnival, can we go." She asked her eyes getting less red with every second. I was nervous about that, a large crowded place; she had already tried to run from me.

She noticed my hesitation and bites her lip. She put her tiny hand on top of mine." I won't run again I promise." She stared me in the eyes and I was lost again. I knew she was telling the truth and that she wouldn't run from me ever again.

I leaned forward and took her lips with mine; it was a short gentle kiss. I needed her to know I loved her and that her happiness came before everything in my life.

"Je t'aime" I whispered as I broke our kiss." She blushed again and nestled her head on my chest. She was playing with my dog tags, she was thinking deeply about something.

"You just met me three days ago, how can you love me?" She finally asked in a delicate whisper, without looking up. I took a deep breath and explained how wolves imprint and that they would be mates for life.

"You're not a wolf completely though" She said sitting up and looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"No not completely, but the dna enhance our senses and abilities. It also enhances our capacity for love I guess." I didn't know how to explain it really, for we didn't know why it happened either.

She cocked her head to the side and looked confused but smiled anyways. "Okay" She chirped kissing me again.

"Okay?" I was shocked and confused, I barley understood my feelings for her and she says okay like I just offered her gum. She sensed my confusion and opened that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Since the day you came into that room and rescued me I've need you by my side." She paused and held my hand to her light pink lips and smiled at me.

"This is serious Bella; you understand that you're my mate now?" I asked staring her in her bright brown eyes, her sweet smell surrounding me. This was torture I needed her to understand how serious this was.

"I know Jake, I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward and kissed me deeply getting out her seat into my lap. My hands took up a mind of their own and went into her hair tangling itself into it.

"Okay, okay you've proved your point." I said forcing myself to break our kiss. Her checks were red and her breath was ragged. If I didn't stop this now it would go too far and I wanted to take things slow. Her face contorted into a badhin face and she slumped into her seat.

"Now mon cher don't pout, it's for the best my love." I said stroking her hair looking at her.

"Tuat t'en grosse bueche" she snapped sounding like a voodoo priestess. I laughed at her and kissed her check.

"I will not shut up mon cher, now let's go to the carnival." I whispered into her ear kissing her neck before I returned to my seat completely.

* * *

><p>We hope you enjoyed.<p>

The rest of this story will be posted on the Jacob and Bella dedicated site It's Only Natural. Click the hyperlink on our profile page to get there or click on our homepage link.


End file.
